shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jolly Holiday
|affltion=The Jolly Pirates |first=??? }} The Jolly Holiday (ジョリーホリデー Jorī Horidē) is the main pirate ship used by The Jolly Pirates for their adventures around the world. She was built by the shipwrights of Galley-La at Water 7, with the one responsible for her name and design being Timber, the Shipwright of The Jolly Pirates. When explaining her name, Timber told Chris and Spike that everyday would be like a holiday aboard this ship, thus the name. The crew has given her the nickname "Jolly." Timber's first suggestion for Jolly's name was The Timber Cruiser, but this was rejected by Iceberg who favored a name that would reflect the crew it was meant for. After the time skip, Timber went to work on redesigning Jolly from the ground up, rebuilding her with Adam Wood in the process, as well as making her a large Galleon styled ship, instead of her original Frigate style. Timber has christened the renewed Jolly Holiday, "The Jolly MK II." Ship Design and Appearance The Jolly Holiday is amazingly a frigate style ship, since Timber had wanted to make a great impression with others. Unfortunately, the ship is made of standard lumber, allowing it to be as easily damaged as any other ship, much to Timber's horror. This is because the Galley-La shipwrights were unable to gather enough money for Adam Wood. Nontheless though, the material used was state of the art and top of the line. Being a frigate sized ship, Jolly has a large amount of free space for most of the crew's essential supplies, and having just enough room for more frivolous things, such as Chris' instruments for when he wants to play music. The picture to the right is NOT supposed to be what Jolly looks, but rather, a rough generalization as to what she was going to look like. The only thing from the picture that matches up is the mermaid figurehead. There are three cannons; two placed near the figurehead in a diagonal direction with one underneath the figurehead. The cannons are frequently armed with Chris' hardened clay cannon balls. In the center of the ship's deck is a hatch where the crew can enter Jolly's interior, among other entrances. Along the sides of The Jolly Holiday are a suite of windows, which are meant to add both light and a touch of scenery to the ship's rooms' interiors. Like with the Thousand Sunny, the crow's nest is an observation tower with a loudspeaker, used to alert the crew of anything that shows up. Jolly has a glass dome that goes through the deck near the lower-left side, used to allow sunshine to illuminate the garden. On the rear of the ship, Timber installed a jet equipped with fifty Breath Dials, meant for giving Jolly large bursts of speed in relatively short time. Behind the masts on the ships's 2nd floor is the entrance to the crew's lounge, where they can unwind and discuss matters of interest. Needless to say, the main mast's sail displays the crew's jolly roger. Timber plans to expand and improve Jolly's design as they continue thier journey. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors As stated above, the figurehead is that of a gorgeous, blonde mermaid with a green tail. When asked why he decided to go with a mermaid, Timber responded "CUZ MERMAIDS ROCK!!!" The crew considers Jolly's figurehead to be a visual representation of what Jolly would look like if she was real, and not a ship. Other than that, the helm is positioned in front of the main mast on an elevated platform. To get there, there are stairs leading to the platform. The device to control the rudder is a traditional steering wheel seen in many pirate oriented works of fiction. The helm is placed where it is for a better vantage point while not being mostly blocked by the ship's masts. The helm has a seat next to the steering wheel for comfortability and a bench behind the seat for others. Jolly has two anchors near the back, designed to look like the letter U, a reference Timber made to his own personal catch phrase, "ULTRA!" Rooms aboard The Jolly Holiday Men's and Women's Quarters The two quaters are separated from each, for obvious reasons. The men's quarters are located near the back of The Jolly Holiday while the women's quarters are found near the front. The rooms are filled with a couch, hammocks for sleeping (men's quaters, in the women's quarters, there are actual beds,) closets for clothing storage, and each room has two windows to look out of, on opposite sides of the room. Hallway Underneath the main hatch on the deck is the hallway, which connects the many various rooms to each other. The masts go through the center of the hallway. Lounge This is where The Jolly Pirates can relax and kick back, or discuss matters of utter importance to one another. There is a bar for storing alchohol and drinking. Additionally, there is a stage at the back of the lounge built for Chris, where he can perform for his fellow crew members. In front of the stage is a semi-circular, dark green couch with a large table in the middle. There is a dart board hanging on the right wall closest to the door for those with nothing better to do. A window has been placed adjacent of the dart board, letting the sun shine into the lounge. There are shades for privacy. This is the room where Chris keeps most of his instruments, among other entertainment tools, such as comedy props. Humorously, a roulette table was placed in the lounge by Paulie. There is also a billiards table, leading the lounge to look like a miniature drinking hall. Garden This is a special place built into the The Jolly Holiday for relaxation and tranquility. A glass dome acts as a roof, allowing sun to enter the room. The layout of the garden truly does look like a miniature garden, complete with flowers, some stones, grass, a pond, and some benches. Interestingly, Timber decided to add tone dials into the walls to allow the room to have the sound of chirping birds during the day and cicadas at night. There are tree-like structures placed at certain points to make the garden feel more cozy. Aphro has taken a liking to the Garden, and has begun using the garden to grow his medicinal herbs. Kitchen and Dining Area This room is placed on the 2nd floor of The Jolly Holiday, directly behind the lounge. The two rooms are connected by a single door in the back of the lounge. This is where Hanuman comes to prepare meals for himself and his fellow crewmates. There is a window at the back of the room to provide scenery and lighting for the crew's eating experience. Like with the lounge, the window has shades. The room is complete with a stove, refrigerator, sink, table, and oven (placed under the stove for convenience.) Bathroom This is the room where The Jolly Pirates can make themselves decent. The bathroom is spacious, including a bathtub/shower on one end, and on the other is a separate room within the bathroom where a sink and toilet have been installed. Next to the bathtub/shower (but not overlooking it) is a window meant to add light to the room during the day. A door separates the two rooms for obvious reasons. Timber's Room This is Timber's personal room where he can design new blueprints for gadgets, weapons, and additions to The Jolly Holiday. This also acts as his personal space for when he needs time to build these things. It has a desk with six drawers and has a comfy chair for Timber to sit upon. Adjacent to the door, and to the right of Timber's desk is a window for lighting. The rest of the room is a mess due to Timber leaving his materials and schematics scattered across the floor. Glory's Room This is where Glory goes to chart maps and plan where the crew will head next. It also acts as her own personal get-away whenever she wants some alone time. The room has pictures of her and her crewmates pinned on the wall above her desk, but most of them contain only Spike and her in them. There is a window on the opposite side of Glory's desk that's used for adding light and a bit of scenery to the room. For some reason, her room is covered in the scent of ice cream. Infirmary/Aphro's Room This is where The Jolly Pirates go when one or more of them are sick or injured. The room is located on the main deck of The Jolly Holiday, and just underneath the lounge and kitchen/dining area. This is meant to act as a sorce of convenience for the sick and wounded, in order to get them treated as quickly as possible. Here, Aphro tends to his fellow crewmates and sees to it that they feel better. The Infirmary also acts as Aphro's personal room. There are five beds near the center of the room with a powder blue curtain left between them, in order to create privacy when necessary. Aphro's desk is placed on the opposite side of the beds, where his various medical experiments and research papers are left in a neat and orderly fashion. There is also a pivoting, comfortable chair at the desk, for Aphro's sake. The room is constantly sterile, in order to keep Aphro's patients from being infected by germs and other unsightly diseases. Sparring Arena Due to Spike and Sakura constantly asking Timber to make one, he has added a large, spacious arena to Jolly's interior. This is where The Jolly Pirates go when they want to let off some steam and fight it out with one another. The room comes with a customizable panel where anyone can choose whatever terrain they want to fight on. There are currently: *Plain: This is the average terrain. Used for when someone wants an average fight. *Badland: The floor opens up to unveil a rocky, uneven terrain meant to throw off a fighter's footing. Good for a challenging fight. *Ocean: The floor will open up to unveil a large body of water underneath with white circles of varying shapes dotting the surface. This terrain is meant to add a water hazard, giving this terrain a different level of difficulty than the Badland. This is a perfect challenge for Devil Fruit users. *Volcano: The floor opens up to unveil a floor of burning coals. This is meant to add pressure to the fight. Observation Tower/Crow's Nest The crow's nest is adequately positioned on top of the main mast of the ship for a better view of everything that surrounds The Jolly Holiday as it continues its travels. The crow's nest, like the one seen on The Thousand Sunny's, is an enclosed observation deck with a glass window that circles the room. Within the crow's nest are a couple of binoculars and telescopes meant for long-range observation, as well as a loudspeaker-type Transponder Snail, which is used to alert the crew members of upcoming news. Additionally, the crow's nest aboard The Jolly Holiday stands out amongst others due to the fact that Timber had thought of, and ultimately added, an elevator within the main mast itself, that would allow for easier accesss to and from the crow's nest. The elevator is powered by a pulley system, which in turn, is powered by the user, who must crank a wheel found to the right of the elevator's door in order to go up and down the mast. Before the time skip, the crow's nest was simply a lifeless, dull, wooden room with glass windows and equipment. Once The Jolly MK II was introduced however, Timber decided to spruce up the crow's nest in order to make it more relaxing and enjoyable for the crew. For starters, Timber added powder blue carpeting to the floor and painted the ceiling with red and green alternating stripes. He even added a powder blue couch that hugs the sides of the doughnut-shaped crow's nest, for comfortability. The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon This is the main cannon for The Jolly Holiday, and a favorite among some of the crew members. After several adventures together, Wyatt eventually commissioned Timber to build him a personal cannon for his own use. Timber agreed, and soon invented and built "The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon," named after the ship and crew it was made for, and named after Wyatt's Yaku Yaku no Mi powers. At first, Timber had planned to name it "The Timber Blaster Cannon," but after some persuasion from (and arguing with) Wyatt, the two settled on the cannon's final name. The cannon was designed to be about 10 - 15 ft. tall, and was meant to be hidden, so as to be used for sneak attacks and to protect the cannon. However, due to the cannon's size, hiding it was no small feat. So in order to compensate for this, Timber designed a special room within The Jolly Holiday, where anyone could enter it, and man the cannon. This room is located near the tip of the bow, allowing the cannon to rise up to the front of the ship's deck, and take fire at any nearby target(s.) In order to reach the deck, a nearby lever is pulled, which activates the device that summons The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon from within the ship's interior, via an opening hatch above. As stated before, the cannon's size ranges from 10 - 15 ft. The cannon's appearance is that of a standard design (a long, cylindrical "tube" with an opening in the front.) The cannon was left unpainted, so it is a sort of charcoal color. As for what goes on behind the cannon, there is a comfortable chair for the cannoneer to sit upon; and thanks to a spinning wheel with a nob on top, The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon can pivot around in all directions, allowing the cannoneer to shoot even from his/her blind side. In front of the cannoneer's seat is a dashboard containing various levers meant for various jobs. Given how Wyatt can create many different types of ammunition for any firearm (including cannons,) Timber made sure to include multiple loading hatches down in the room below, allowing Wyatt's own, specialized cannonballs to be loaded en masse. This also gives the cannoneer more options to choose from, as s/he can select what type of cannonball to load. This is where the levers come in, as one lever will load and prepare one cannonball, while another lever will do the same for another. And finally, to the right of the cannoneer's seat, is a larger lever with a red tip. Like with the cannon and the seat, this lever pivots alongside the cannoneer when the wheel is spun. This lever is perhaps the most important device among the entire set, as it is the one responsible for firing the cannon. Once this lever is pulled, The Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon will fire its round, and thus await another load for next time. To the left however, is the lever used to raise and lower the cannon from Jolly's interior. This lever has a blue tip, to help the cannoneer distinguish the difference between the two. Trivia *The lounge's stage was designed with Chris in mind, knowing that he'd want a place to perform for his friends. *The lounge's roulette table was secretly added by Paulie, due to his gambling addiction. *The only reason why Jolly's figurehead seems to be a mermaid is that Timber has shown some... interest in mermaids. *When firing the cannons, the crew considers this to be "Jolly's Rage." They only bring this up whenever THE CREW is infuriated with an opponent however. *After the Time Skip, Jolly gained a second mermaid to go with the first. The second mermaid is a red headed woman with a green tail. The crew considers the two mermaids to now be the two distinct halves of Jolly. One represents the older model (the blonde mermaid represents The Jolly Holiday,) while the other represents the newer model (the red haired mermaid represents The Jolly MK II.) External links ﻿ Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream